


Afterlife

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A poem of what might be lerking beyond the grave.





	Afterlife

A beatitude, however hard it tries,  
Will always be mystical.  
Does the beatitude make you shiver?  
does it?  
***  
I cannot help but stop and look at the divine salvific.  
Does the salvific make you shiver?  
does it?  
***  
Don't belive that sensitive souls are big?  
sensitive souls are little beyond belief.  
Sinful, simple, sensitive souls.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the sensitive souls,  
Gently they go - the fiddling, the young, the piffling.  
***  
The yellow, dear divine sings like a celestial man  
Splutter. splutter, splutter.  
***  
Don't belive that jinns are fearful?  
jinns are brave beyond belief.  
Are you upset by how timid they are?  
Does it tear you apart to see the jinns so fearful?


End file.
